Dolorosa Mentira
by Hananasu
Summary: YAOI *SasuNaru*  Sasuke Uchiha: Famoso Cantante, quien cree que su amado esta muerto  Naruto Uzumaki: Encerrado Injustamente en un manicomio y solo espera salir de alli
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan, espero que bien aqui les traigo esta nueva historia espero que les guste y la disfruten y preparence para llorar XD

los quiere Hananasu

* * *

><p>''Dolorosa Mentira'' Prologo Sasuke Uchiha<p>

¿Quieren saber de mí?

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 25 años soy moreno con ojos negros, excelente físico y la fantasía sexual de cualquier mujer y soy ahora mismo el cantante más famoso no solo mi País Japón, sino también de todo el mundo, no es por echármelas pero es la verdad, llevo cantando desde los 17 años y mi carrera ha subido como la espuma pero tengo que tener cuidado porque si sube rápido también puede bajar rápido. Mi género no es el más romántico pero dicen que de eso tengo un poco, todas mis canciones son escritas por una misma persona aunque esta esta lleva muerta 5 años dejo un cuaderno completo de canciones escrita solo para mí.

Tengo un hijo de 4 años y medio llamado Naru Uchiha, es moreno y de piel pálida como yo y de ojos azules como su otro padre, me preguntaran de quien es pero ahora mismo no estoy dispuesto a hablarles de eso es un tema muy difícil para mí tocar.

Mis fans y las personas del mundo creen que Naru es de mi hermano mayor itachi pero no es así, es verdad que se pasa mucho con este más tiempo que conmigo pero por mi carrera tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para pasarme con él pero a su edad me sorprende que entienda mi situación y mi pequeño angelito no se queja.

Ahora mismo estoy de novio con la modelo Sakura Haruno, una mujer de unos 23 años de edad, cabellos color rosados y ojos color jade, admito que no la amo, ni tan siquiera la quiero pero para el bien de mi carrera hacia falta que tuviera una novia así sea sakura quien está obsesionada conmigo sin entender que no la amo.

Desde los 12 años comencé una relación con el amor de mi vida, pensaran que era muy joven e inmaduro pero a esa edad tenia bien claro lo que quería en la vida, y este acepto gustosamente ya que sentía lo mismo que yo por él, llevábamos 7 años de relación cuando nos enteramos de la noticia más grande que he recibido.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que nació Naru el rayo de sol de ambos, luego de eso todo estaba bien, yo seguía con mi carrera y él me apoyaba en todo, además de escribir todas mis canciones.

Hubo un día que fue el peor día que he tenido en mi vida, él tuvo un accidente de auto donde no pudo salir ileso de él, ese día una mitad de mi corazón y mi vida se fueron con él, aunque todavía no me explico por qué murió siendo tan joven.

Ahora luego de 5 años todo mi corazón, mi vida, mis sueños y mis canciones son dedicados a ese ángel rubio que me está cuidando de donde quiera que este y sabe que mi cuerpo y alma solo le pertenecen a él.

Así comienza mi historia donde no sabía lo que el futuro me tenía guardado ser victima de una dolorosa mentira que marco mi vida

**Uchiha Sasuke**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wao! todavia no puedo creer que estoy por los prologos por aka pero como dije antes prometo actualizar rapidamente **

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

><p>''Dolorosa Mentira''<p>

Naruto Uchiha Prologo

Mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki aunque actualmente me llamo Naruto Uchiha por el apellido de mi esposo sasuke Uchiha, a quien todavía amo con todo mi corazón como la primera vez que lo vi hacen más de 10 años, se preguntaran dónde estoy, ¿Estoy Muerto? Algo por estilo porque donde estoy es como si lo estuviera, llevo 5 años encerrado injustamente en un manicomio en Tokio, Japón.

Se preguntaran como llegue aquí, para mí no está bien definido todavía, solo recuerdo que me desmaye y cuando abrí los ojos llevaba una semana aquí, raro no creen, pero no puedo hacer nada, he tratado por todas las maneras de salir de aquí y por más que lo intento no he podido salir, solo me queda acostumbrarme.

No niego que he hecho muchos amigos acá dentro, algunos me ven como un rayo de sol en sus vidas, pero me he dado cuenta que más locos están los de afuera que los que estamos aquí, mi mejor amigo Gaara es mi siquiatra, yo le conté todo lo sucedido y es el único que me cree de todas las personas de aquí, nadie puede creer que yo sea el esposo del cantante más famoso de Tokio, aunque estoy seguro que Sasuke cree que estoy muerto.

Muchas veces he pensado si ha rehecho su vida, son 5 años en los que supuestamente morí, y no le echo la culpa, aleves me siento feliz que salga adelante porque la felicidad de este es la mía, pero por dentro sé que no me gustaría verlo con alguien más, por más fuerte que me haga.

Muchas veces Gaara me ha ayudado a escapar pero siempre me han agarrado y me han encerrado una semana completa en una habitación blanca llena de cómo si fueran colchones y yo amarrado con una camisa de fuerza, es injusto pero me he acostumbrado.

Aunque todavía tengo la oportunidad de salir de aquí y reunirme con mi esposo y mi hijo…Mi hijo…mi pequeño Natsu me pregunto cómo estará, solo quiero salir para volver a ser esa familia que éramos antes de que todo esto pasara.

Pensaran que nunca me rindo, pero si me rindo, y a veces más de las que quisiera, pero cuando nos toca el receso en el área de entretenimiento, siempre nos ponen al frente del televisor para que nos informemos de los últimos acontecimientos del país, y siempre que lo veo allí con su típica pose de serio y frio mi voluntad vuelve a mí, más cuando veo los ojos llenos de soledad y tristeza que refleja, será que más nadie se dará cuenta de lo que yo me doy cuenta de solo verlo por el televisor.

También mis ganas vuelven cuando veo a mi cuñado Favorito aunque es el único, Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke y esposo de mi hermano Mayor Deidara.

Lo más que quiero ahora mismo es volver junto a ellos, recuperar mi lugar, mi familia, mis amigos, mi hijo y sobretodo el amor de sasuke.

Pero para eso necesito un Milagro

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion,espero que les haya gustado.<em>

pd: no se olviden de sus sugerencias, comentarios y reviews

Los quiere Hananasu


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como estan, espero que bien, aqui les dejo el proximo capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Para mi este capitulo es algo triste como todo el Fic, va a ser pura Drama, asi que chicas preparence para llorar XD**

**el capitulo viene con dos hermosas canciones, si quieren saber cuales son no olviden preguntarme ^^**

* * *

><p>En el estadio más grande de Tokio Japón, llamado Konoha, estaba lleno de fanáticas que gritaban histéricas a su más grande ídolo Sasuke Uchiha, que esa noche se presentaba en dicho estadio al ser el cierre de su gran afamada y grandiosa Gira que terminaba en su tierra natal Japón.<p>

**_Una canción lloró a la medianoche_**

**_Desde ese momento y para siempre yo_**

Este deleitaba a sus más de 50.000 fanáticas que se dieron lugar desde tempranas horas de la mañana para ver al cantante así sea cual sea la distancia en el estadio, a esos de las 9:00 de la noche puntual como siempre, la música comenzó a sonar, mientras miles de fanáticas gritaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. 

_**La tarde se convirtió en un transparente carmesí******_

**_Las estrellas en el cielo tocaban sus respectivas notas._******

El moreno había subido al escenario cantando su más reciente existo que termino siendo un Hit como todas sus anteriores canciones, y eso era una de las cosas que tenía el moreno, todas las canciones que este cantaba eran aclamadas y bien recibidas por el público no solo femenino si no también masculino.

**_Aunque no me lo digas para ser honestos_**

**_Las lágrimas de emoción ya han formado un pequeño océano a mis pies._******

El moreno siguió cantando, mientras las fanáticas no podían estar más complacidas, era un concierto digno de ver y estar en primera fila, aunque el moreno era algo frio y serio como muchas veces estaba, cuando estaba en el escenario era una persona completamente diferente y eso se lo debía a Naruto.

**_El cielo no se mueve, el sol es el que sube y baja._**

**_El suelo no se mueve, se trata o no de que tomes cada paso._******

Luego de dos horas de concierto, este llegaba a su final, algo triste para las miles de fanáticas, pero tenían la alegría de revivir el momento, ya que el concierto seria tirado en versión DVD con una canción inédita del moreno.

**_Una canción lloró a la medianoche_**

_**Ahora odio estar solo.******_

**_Realmente lo odiaba, desde entonces tuve que aprender que era lo más importante para mí._******

El moreno cantaba las ultimas estrofas de la canción, como si su vida dependiera de ello y era porque todas las canciones que cantaba eran para una sola persona que todavía seguía muy dentro del corazón del rubio y al pasar el tiempo nadie pudo sacarlo de allí, solo hacían que este se metiera más y más en el corazón del moreno.

**_Ah, la felicidad, es lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en una cuchara._**

**_Pero es suficiente, si sólo hay alguien cerca para compartirla._****_  
><em>**

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, al recordar que esta había sido la última canción que le había escrito el rubio.

_**Un chico que fue destinado a estar en una ciudad sin estaciones******_

_**Sólo que nunca tuvo a nadie que acariciara su cabeza******_

**_Sólo fue eso_**

Cuando termino de cantar el estadio parecía que iba a explotar por tantos gritos, el moreno estaba con una mano alzada mirando el cielo o en este caso el techo del estadio como siempre hacia en las presentaciones que hacía, todos sabían que el corazón del moreno alguien gobernaba y que había muerto pero nunca supieron quien fue, por más que los periodistas buscaran información, nunca dieron con la persona.

A los cinco minutos se veía un moreno bajando las escaleras que estaban detrás del escenario, este bajaba sudado y agitado, tenía que admitirlo esa noche se había lucido y todo el mundo lo supo.

-Buen trabajo ototo-baka- hablaba un moreno muy parecido al que acababa de bajar las escaleras, solo que este era más maduro, con unas ojeras que lo hacían ver sexi y el cabello amarrado a una coleta baja, este era el Hermano mayor del cantante, llamado Uchiha Itachi quien a la vez era su manager y representante.

El menor solo esbozo una media sonrisa, mientras miraba a su hermano con el ego bien alto, su hermano era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer que la persona arrogante volviera.

-¡Oto-san!- grito un pequeño mientras corría a los brazos de su padre que ya estaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo- estuviste genial oto-san, cuando crezca quiero ser como tú- le decía el morenito lleno de orgullo y con ojos soñadores

-eso no me lo esperaba- menciono este haciendo reír al pequeño

-si oto-san seré como tú- dijo para bajarse de los brazos de su padre e irse con itachi antes que el moreno, ya que este último tenia cosas que hacer

Luego que a sasuke lo felicitaran por su gran concierto, tuvo que dar una entrevista de prensa, donde no lo dejaron en paz por lo menos una hora.

Ya cuando termino la entrevista se fue a su mansión, donde compartía con su hermano, su cuñado y su hijo.

Entro a su casa y subió las escaleras para llegar a su recamara, ese día se había agotado de mas, cuando llego a su habitación se metió a la ducha para refrescarse y relajarse, cuando salió se acostó en su cama para dormir, no sin antes mirar su mesa de noche donde había una foto del rubio cuando estaba embarazado

-Buenas noches Naru-chan- dijo este para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se levantó un poco tarde, pero todavía tenía tiempo, ese día tenía que visitar el Manicomio Akatsuki, este ayudaba en las labores comunitarias y de beneficencia y el manicomio estaba en plan de remodelación, para esto lo visitaría junto con su hermano.

Mientras tanto en el manicomio los habían mandado a levantar temprano, todos estaban al tanto de la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke visitaría la institución, así que querían estar lo más presentable posible y solo los pacientes de buena conducta lo podían ver, los demás se quedarían en sus habitaciones para no causarles problemas a la estrella.

En una habitación no muy lejos de la estación de enfermeras, se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, con tres marquitas en cada mejilla escribiendo una canción, sabía que su esposo visitaría la institución ese día y tenía la oportunidad de verlo y que supiera que estaba vivo, y así poder salir de ese lugar y volver a su lugar

Se había enterado por el televisor en su tiempo de recreación y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que le estaba regalando la vida luego de tanto tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación con un papel y una pluma que le cogió a escondidas a la enfermera, terminando de escribir una hermosa canción que hace tiempo tenía en mente y este era el momento para hacérsela llegar a su amado.

El uchiha ya se había preparado y estaba listo para salir a la institución de problemas mentales con su hermano, no era que no le gustaran esos lugares si no que se sentía nervioso de entrar solo.

Mientras dentro el rubio más emocionado no podía estar había terminado la canción y la había guardado en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón blanco que siempre le obligaban a vestir.

Miro por la pequeña ventana de su habitación encontrándose con hermosos carros de último modelos, miles de periodistas y fotógrafos, esperando a la mega estrella.

No se movió un solo centímetro de donde estaba, tenía la esperanza de verlo y no se equivocó, llegando en un flamante auto color negro de último modelo, los periodistas comenzaron a correr hacia donde se había estacionado este.

Desde su ventana miraba como dos hermosos morenos bajaban con porte del carro, no tenía palabras, en ese momento solo sentía como la vitad de su vida volvía con él, verlo allí en aquel auto hizo que el rubio casi se desmayara y no era para menos, el uchiha se veía más sexy que nunca.

-Sasuke…-murmuro este desde su habitación al verlo en el estacionamiento tan cerca y tan lejos de el – estas aquí- decía mientras pequeñas pero gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro

Se quedó viendo al moreno desde lejos mientras este les daban las instrucciones para entrar a la institución, cuando vio como que el moreno entraba, este inmediatamente comenzó su carrera hasta el área de entretenimiento que era donde este iba a estar.

Pero parecía que ese día no iba a ser su día de suerte, porque inmediatamente que salió de su habitación, algunos guardias se le fueron detrás, pero eso no dejo que este dejara de correr

Mientras tanto el moreno caminaba por los pasillos de la institución arlado de su hermano, tenía que admitir que él se esperaba otra cosa como un lugar abandonado o cuidado y termino siendo todo lo contrario era un lugar no tan moderno y ordenado pero en buenas condiciones, eso sí siempre blanco, mientras más caminaba por los pasillos más se encontraba pacientes que siempre vestían de blanco.

Se quedó impresionado al ver que la mayoría eran jóvenes más o menos de su edad y uno que otra persona de edad.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!- escucho un grito diciendo su nombre, inmediatamente este giro pero no vio nada.

Tenía el corazón a mil, ya que la voz que había escuchado era idéntica a la de Naruto

-¿ototo estas bien?- le pregunto Itachi preocupado al escuchar esa voz, él también la había escuchado y también se le había parecido a la de naruto, pero no era posible verdad y más cuando vio una cabellera rubia.

**Segundos Atrás**

El rubio corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras los guardias estaban más cerca de este, tanto que podía sentir como lo jalaban por la camisa.

Por más que corría no podía llegar hasta el moreno, los pasillos eran demasiado largos, pero cuando lo vio a lo lejos del mismo pasillo donde este estaba grito su nombre

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!- Grito pero para su mala suerte se detuvo y los guardias lo agarraron y se lo llevaron hacia una habitación cercana, justo en el momento que el moreno comenzó a girarse.

Este lloraba, ya no podía más, sus esfuerzos por salir de allí parecían que nunca servirían, lloro sin importarle que los guardias estuvieran poniéndole una camisa de fuerza, sin importarle que estos lo estuvieran llevando a la habitación de castigo, ya sentía que no tenía más ganas.

Pero lo que no sabía era que alguien lo había visto y esa podía ser su única salvación.

La conferencia de prensa en la sala de recreación del manicomio comenzó, pero ninguno de los morenos parecía estar presente, cada uno tenía la mente en otro lado, más específicamente pensando en la voz que habían escuchado hace minutos atrás.

Sasuke que ya no aguantaba más, pidió unos minutos de receso porque supuestamente iba al baño, pero este solo regreso al pasillo donde había escuchado esa voz, quería saber de quien había sido, y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta saber de quién era.

Camino por los pasillos solo sin que nadie le siguiera y se sorprendía de que los pacientes no le hicieran nada, llego hasta donde había escuchado la voz y siguió caminando cada vez que se acercaba más su corazón parecía que se quería salir.

Cuando llego hasta donde creyó escuchar la voz, no encontró nada, solo una pequeña estación de enfermerías de muchas que había y un largo pasillo con las habitaciones del 0 al 9, dio la vuelta al no ver nada, pero le dio con bajar su vista encontrándose con un papel

-¿Qué será esto?- decía mientras abría el papel, encontrándose con una hermosa canción, hace tiempo que no leía una canción tan linda y con tanto sentimiento, era perfecta si no fuera porque la persona que la escribió parecía un niño de 10 años ya que había muchos errores ortográficos.

Sin pensarlo se puso a cantarla en voz baja

_**''Paseando en la luna,**_

_**Desatas mi despertar y mis sueños.**_

_**No hay nadie alrededor, mientras**_

_**Tú tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas,**_

_**Por qué me estaría volviendo más fuerte.**_

_**Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada,**_

_**Obsérvame. Aquí estoy esperándote**_

_**Incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante.**_

_**Aquí estoy esperándote**_

_**Sin parar de gritar**_

_**Sé que mi corazón está tirando del hielo que nos conecta**_

_**Para que despierten mí, el de aquellos tiempos**_

_**No necesitas llorar.**_

_**Paseando en silencio.**_

_**Incluso cuando quiere tocarte, al estirar mis manos,**_

_**Sigues estando lejos**_

_**Esto solo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos.**_

_**Puedo escuchar tu voz**_

_**Cuando cierro mis ojos**_

_**Incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mí''**_

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí el rubio escuchaba como su canción era cantada por la voz que siempre quiso volver a escuchar.

-Sasuke- murmuro este –Ayúdame-

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les parecio?<em>**

**_asi o mas triste, no me gusta hacer llorar a Naruto pero asi es el fic._**

**_Bueno Gracias por leerlo y no se olviden de comentar, si recibo mas de 10 reviews jaja que mala soi actualizo mañana mismo ya que tengo el fic terminado_**

**_Los quiere Hananasu _**


End file.
